Gangster Inuyasha
by hcstargirl
Summary: i think the title mostly explains it. i was tired and bored, so i wrote this. it's very. . . odd. but hilarious. at least to me. Rated R because of some STRONG language...and maybe a little Miroku. wouldn't be
1. An Introduction

Gangster Inuyasha  
  
This is the result of me being entirely bored, tired and alone with just a computer, a permanent marker and tape. I don't know how this is gonna turn out, but I thought it would be fun to do this one small thing. Read on! Oh, and yo my hommies, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Set in present time, urban area. However, everything is still the same. . .sorta. Just read.  
  
Inuyasha: Yo Kagome, why you gotta play a brother like that?  
  
Kagome: I ain't playin nobody, and you a white boy, not a brother.  
  
Miroku: Perhaps we should discuss this?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut your fat ass up. Who talks like that any more? You lucky you're my homie, otherwise I'd probably be forced to bust a cap in your ass for bein such a white mother fucker.  
  
Sango: Mi amigo no chinga mamas. So SIT your white ass down.  
  
*Inuyasha is pulled to the ground by some "bling bling" around his neck.*  
  
Inuyasha: Yo Sango, why you gotta pull a brother down? If I don't know any better I'd say you were crushin on that white ass.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you are a white ass, so you need to shut up.  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch! You don't talk to me like that! Why you always tryin to act all rough?  
  
Miroku: Please, could we just discuss this. . .*Woman walks by; Miroku's calm manner fades* Yo honey, where you going? Come back sweet thang. I need some comfort tonight. . .*Woman turns around and slaps Miroku across face; continues walking.*  
  
Sango: That's what you get you fat ass. You need some bling bling for around your neck, if you know what I'm saying.  
  
Miroku: *Calm manner back* I know. I will try to remember.  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I hang out with a piece of shit like you? From the fuckin burbs, that's what you are. I took you into our gang, and you try bein all cool and all, but yo, you just a perverted bitch.  
  
Kagome: Don't play, Inuyasha. Our "gang" was just you and me. Plus, you used to be from the fuckin burbs, so don't act all high and superior.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't have time for this yo. I gots to go hang in my crib. See ya later dawg. *gives Miroku a slap* Check ya later honeys.  
***  
  
*Later, at a 21 and over club*  
  
Inuyasha: Yo Miroku, these fake ID's are off the hizzo.  
  
Miroku: Thank you Inuyasha  
  
Kagome: Shouldn't fake ID's bother you Miroku?  
  
Miroku: It doesn't matter.  
  
Kagome: It should to a religious jack ass like you!  
  
Sango: Very true. But still. These fake ID's are bangin. Es muy bien.  
  
Miroku: Thank you Sango. *Sights a 'curvy' woman.* Yo honey, I lost my number. Can I have yours?  
  
*slaps heard in the backround.*  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, honey, wassup?  
  
Kagome: I'm just chillin. Why you askin?  
  
Inuyasha: Cuz I'm bored. I don't care.  
  
Kagome: SIT your white ass down.  
  
*bling bling pulls Inuyasha to ground.*  
  
Miroku *in backround*: That shirt doesn't look very good on you. Maybe you should take it off. *More slaps heard*  
  
Sango: El esta estupido.  
  
Kagome: I hear ya, my sista  
  
Inuyasha: Holla! (A/N: I don't know, I needed to put it in somewhere)  
  
Miroku *still in backround*: What do you like for breakfeast baby? *again, slapping*  
  
Ok, I'm done. End of Chap. I'll write more if you really want, but I'm not sure. I was just really bored and really tired. Ok, bye. 


	2. Forgotten Discriptions

Clothes  
  
Yo, yo, yo, I don't own these peeps, so get off my back yo! (I know, I'm not ghetto. But it's funny)  
  
In the last "chapter" I didn't put what the updated Inuyasha characters look like. So I just thought I'd put in a description here.  
  
Inuyasha: Big, very baggy, jeans, with a red wife beater, showing off his muscles.  
  
Miroku: Jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Half way ghetto, but not quite. Remember, he's "from the fucking burbs"  
  
Kagome: Keeping her skimpy skirt, only it's tighter, and a tube top.  
  
Sango: Cat-suit (to go with the whole demon extinguisher outfit) and a mini- skirt with a tank top when not in cat-suit. She's more conservative then Kagome.  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter. But coming next chapter. . . Sesshomaru! I bet you can't wait to see how I updated him. . . hehehe. Ok, adios! 


	3. A new guest

Sesshomaru  
  
Yo, I don't fucking own Inuyasha, ok? My name is not *kicks box* fucking Rumiko Takahashi! Ok, so it's supposed to be Warren (Empire Records! Yeah! Don't know, see it. It's fuckin AWSOME!) but w/e. Ok, read on.  
  
Inuyasha: Yo Kagome, aren't you fucking freezin? It's chillin out in the hood.  
  
Kagome: Nope, I'm fine dumb ass. I always wear this, I'm used to the fuckin cold.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever  
  
Miroku *In background*: Do you sleep on your stomach? Can I? *you know by now that there's the sound of slapping* *Walking back to the "gang"* That was uncalled for.  
  
Sango: That's because you're a white ass bitch who can't get any, so you hit on everyone in sight.  
  
Miroku: That's not true! *Woman walks by* I must be in heaven, because I'm seein angles! *slaps*  
  
Inuyasha: Dumb ass. *notices something, starts sniffing* Yo, my peeps, something don't smell right.  
  
Sango: Que es lo?  
  
Kagome: it's. . . Sesshomaru *dun dun DUUUN!*  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, it is I. *Sesshomaru is wearing big, baggy pants, not quite the same as Inuyasha's, but close, and a white wife beater. Still has long white hair, and is carrying. . . something? In his right hand*  
  
Inuyasha: Get out of my hood you white mother fucker! You ain't go no fucking right to be here!  
  
Sesshomaru: What did you say you little bastard?!? *realizes his calm manner is gone. Takes a long "suck" on thing in right hand. Calms down.* I mean, I came here to harass you. Man, there are some mad colors in this place. . .  
  
Miroku: Are you high?  
  
Sango: Si! El esta doped up!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fuck this. What the hell am I doing here? *Takes a drag on "thing" in right hand* Ah, yes, I remember. Kagome, your body is off the hizzy! And Inuyasha? You're a mother fucker Alright, I'm done. *Takes another drag* I'm off to torture some demons on the upper side of town. End. Yes, I made Sesshomaru a stoner. How else would he always be so calm? :-P Review porfavor. Oh, and my bad Spanish translations are thanx to my studying of the language for the past 4 years (including this one.) You hear that Ms. Waksman?!? 4 fucking years! Ok, gots to post this. Adios! 


	4. Weapons and surprises

Wind Tunnels  
  
Holla! Takin sumthin that's not yours is not cool dawg. So I ain't gonna do it.  
  
Inuyasha: Yo, lets go hang in the hood, yo.  
  
Kagome: Sure, whatever.  
  
Sango: Si. Miroku and I will ride in my convertible. You two go on together.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, grab on bitch.  
  
Kagome: Don't call me a bitch fuckin bastard. *Kagome grabs onto Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha uses his skateboard with a jet powered thing on the back and they end up going faster then the car*  
  
*Reach a deserted alley way. Start chillin and hangin* *Black car drives up; Man in large white jacket with fur around the hood, which is pulled up, climbs out*  
  
Inuyasha: Naraku! You fuckin fag! You should stay the fuck away from our hood! You know your not allowed in this fucking part of town! Your gang's not from here! I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!  
  
Naraku: Hahahaha. I came to destroy you ignorant bitches.  
  
Miroku: Lets do this shit! Get ready to die you son of a bitch!  
  
*Kagome takes out a sniper rifle; Sango, a combat knife; Inuyasha a giant, crappy gun that he keeps adding things onto to make it HUGE; Miroku. . . a giant leaf blower*  
  
Miroku *pulling gas chain on leaf blower; people look at him*: What?  
  
*People start shooting at Naraku. Giant arms come out from under giant coat. Miroku starts his lawn mower and it starts working in reverse, sucking almost everything in. Naraku takes out giant yellow and black rocks and they get sucked into the leaf blower*  
  
Miroku: Oh no! It's getting all messed up! You guys better scatter, cuz it's gonna blow up! I'm attached to it, so leave me! Go!  
  
Naraku: It will soon destroy you Miroku, but only you! For it will destroy the lawn mower, slowly and painfully, and then the parts will split and jump into you, slowly killing you as well! Hahaha!  
  
Sango: No! Miroku! *runs over to him*  
  
Inuyasha: You bastard!  
  
*Inuyasha lets go a large bullet with deadly accuracy. Naraku disappears. In his place is a little doll.*  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck you, you bitch! Sending another dumb ass puppet in your place! You fuckin coward!  
  
Kagome: Yo, dumb ass! Get over here! Miroku needs help!  
  
Sango: We better vamos a la amigo de Miroku, what's his name, the drunk monk bitch. He can fix the damn leaf blower.  
  
Kagome: I hope we kill Naraku soon. Then we can hook the leaf blower onto him, and it will leave Miroku alone! Well, lets go.  
  
***  
  
End. I know, it's short, and not really good, but I just had to put the leaf blower in there. :-P. Alright, well, see ya my peeps. And you punk ass bitches better review! :-D. Ok, I'm going. Bye. 


End file.
